halofandomcom-20200222-history
Yayap
Yayap was an Unggoy (Grunt) who lived during the 9th Age of Reclamation. He later became the black armored Special Operations Elite Zuka 'Zamamee's personal assistant, due to saving his life on the Pillar of Autumn. Biography Yayap was born on the Methane Rich Grunt homeworld, Balaho, to which he continually dreamt of returning to. Before serving in the Fleet of Particular Justice, Yayap lived in the lower districts of High Charity, where he served the Sangheili as a sentry.Halo: Contact Harvest, Page 305-6 In the 9th Age of Reclamation, Yayap was a Grunt Major assigned to a sleepy Grunt unit in the Fleet of Particular Justice, commanding others of his race, including Gagaw. Pillar of Autumn However, during the boarding of the Pillar of Autumn (during the events of the first Halo encounter), Special Operations Elite Zuka 'Zamamee was incapacitated by a bullet shot into the side of his head by the Master Chief. Yayap and his team of Grunts found him still alive and decided to bring him back to the boarding ships; so they could be allowed to escape the fighting on board the Pillar of Autumn and live. Halo After Zuka 'Zamamee regained consciousness, he decided to have Yayap transferred to be his personal assistant as his own was killed in the fight aboard the Pillar of Autumn. Yayap was understandably less than elated at this exchange of hands, because Elites were notorious for not caring about their own lives and even less for the lives of those placed under their charge. Yayap was then promoted to Special Operations Grunt. He, like all other Unggoy, must refer to all Elites as 'excellency'. Zuka 'Zamamee then went before a small Council situated on Halo to request permission to kill the specially armored Human who was solely responsible for scores of alien deaths. His request was denied. However, after a boarding assault, Captain Keyes was saved and the Chief killed several hundred Covenant warriors. His request was then reconsidered and granted. Yayap then followed Zuka 'Zamamee to the security center of the Silent Cartographer where he tried to kill the Master Chief using a pair of Hunters and some Grunts under Yayap's command. However, one of the Grunts, named Linglin, accidentally killed one of the Hunters, allowing the Master Chief to overcome the force. Yayap narrowly escaped death when Zuka 'Zamamee pulled him into a cargo pod. He was then used as the bait for Zamamee's next plan. He was beaten up and laid out next to a crashed vehicle on a path where the human resistance soldiers would find him, carrying some food to ensure he would not be killed by the Humans. He was then captured by Lieutenant Melissa McKay and, unknown to her, carried a transmitter that he activated once he saw the Chief, allowing Zuka 'Zamamee and Noga 'Putumee to land forces at the human base. The attack was a loss, forcing him to escape with Zuka 'Zamamee aboard a Banshee. He had to hold a Plasma Pistol to Zuka 'Zamamee's head to convince him to retreat. They then traveled to the Humans' crash site so that Yayap could get a supply of methane.Halo: The Flood, pages 272/273 They came up with a plan to take an MIA Elite commando's name and report to the crash sight. Those at the site assigned Yayap to inspect cargo and command a group of Jackals. At first, the Jackals were disgusted of being under his command, calling him a "gas sucker" but their minds changed after their leader, Bok, was killed by a group of Flood that were contained thanks to Yayap. Yayap the Grunt was promoted, in their eyes, to honorary Jackal.Halo: The Flood, pages 296-299 Death He was then assigned to monitor communications for Zuka 'Zamamee when the Chief was spotted aboard the ship. After guiding 'Zamamee in order to secure the Master Chief's position to kill him, knowing that everyone on the Pillar of Autumn would die, he packed a day's worth of food nipples plus a tank of methane onto a Ghost, drove the vehicle out of the human crash site, away into the hills and found peace.Halo: The Flood, page 333 His final moments were when he turned back and saw explosions erupting on the ship. He was almost certainly killed in the explosion of the Pillar of Autumn, which caused the destruction of Halo. Some say that he can be spotted in the other games, which implies that he might have survived the Pillar of Autumn explosion. This may have been possible considering that sections of halo were still intact, as seen in the Halo 2 intro. Players have supposedly spotted Yayap in Halo 3 as a grunt "spy" in a ghost by the first shield generator. If he is not killed in the initial fight by players or marines, Yayap will follow you in his ghost. If you turn on the mythic skull and hijack his ghost, he will either follow you or go to his rally point. If you continue the level, he will still be there. Trivia *Yayap is the only notable Special Operations Grunt so far. *Sometimes, while playing Halo 3, Grunts may say "He killed Yayap!". This often happens in one of the towers on the level "The Covenant". This is more easily heard with the IWHBYD skull active. *He had a cousin, Bapap, who was one of the first Grunts to encounter the Humans on Harvest. *He was the first known Grunt to stand up to an Elite. *Yayap, along with Dadab, are the most well-known Grunt individuals in the Halo Universe. *Yayap is one of the only Grunts to be respected by Jackals. Related Links *Unngoy *Dadab *Zuka 'Zamamee Sources Category:Grunts (Characters)